Levith Syphre (Age of Industry)
Levith Syphre is the son of Louis Syphre II and Princess Marya. He is the next in line for the throne of Luminem, upon the abdication of his father. He is the brother of Lyrissa Syphre. He is considered an oddity among Aurorans for his relatively deviant dress sense and his lack of respect for formality or authority. He's nicknamed "Lev" by most people as his name is rather gender ambiguous. He takes the name Remy Louis Poincairre ''as an alias. Birth and earlier life Levith Cyphre was conceived via In Vitro Fertilization by combining the spermatozoa of the Auroran prince Louis Syphre II and the ova of Princess Marya, due to the incompatibility of their bloods, which made all forms of natural conception of a child impossible between the couple. Levith had his genetics manipulated to further remove any impurities and add in Auroran homologous regions so he would be viable. Of the eight embryos created, he was considered the most perfect, having completely no genetic flaws after his modifications, given that he was the least flawed to begin with. Besides Lyrissa, Levith's sister, the second best embryo (whom is Levith's brother) was frozen, while the others were destroyed. Levith, as an unnamed embryo, was then implanted in his aunt's uterus, where he was gestated. He was eventually born naturally. After his naming, Levith immediately was taken to the non-linear time by Meridia, so he could train his skills and learn how to use whatever powers he was gifted with. Levith then trained in the non linear time, learning how to use a sword from General Corentin Zeill, who was also his father's sword instructor. He was also tutored directly by multiple tutors in the arts, sciences and humanities, lessons which helped shape Levith's knowledge and perspectives. Levith also started training in the Auroran military with an elite commando unit when he was 14 (he volunteered as a soldier), beating all the other recruits because of his skill, not origin. He was discharged after a Mundus year of frontline duty fighting other daedra, since his father wanted him to continue his studies. Levith was promoted to the rank of an Auroran commander based on merit alone during this period. Levith's abilities started to awaken one after another as he reached 13 biological years old, far faster than any Auroran, possibly because of his half mortal blood. This allowed him to return from the non linear time earlier. To prevent him from causing mass destruction, Louis added an erasable seal on his back to prevent Levith from exerting his full powers. This also prevents Levith from opening more than one pair of his wings. Levith killed a son of his second uncle sometime during his military career, as his cousin tried to assassinate him. This led to much friction between him and his second uncle's family. Levith is a friend to Ezriel Zeill, who is the brother of Ada Zeill and his lover Aurora. Ezriel was his subject tutors for physics and chemistry. Events in Age of Industry II Levith is introduced into the story running from Auroran guards, after he stole an antique pistol that was still in working condition. He apparently intended to go to Mundus, to find his mother and perhaps see the mortal plane for himself. His father, Louis Syphre II forbids him from going there, hence Levith had to resort to sneaking out, even though he got a whole squad of royal guards chasing after him. When Levith reached Mundus, he immediately did battle with three men assaulting a woman. He killed all three easily, utilizing a combination of his fighting skills, his gun and his magnetic powers. The woman seemed to recognize him, as she had seen an image similar to Levith on an Auroran technology tablet, which she handed to Levith. Levith recognized his father and a woman on the tablet's lock screen. The tablet belonged to the former Auroran general Ada Zeill, who was unconscious in the house that belonged to the woman. Levith went to the house to locate Ada. Ada later attacked him when he tried to question her, but Levith was superior in terms of fighting skills and he got the better of Ada, who agreed to help him look for his mother. Levith later followed Ada to look for the Skypirate Meledran, after she suggested he look for the renowned Bosmer who had fought against the empire and Princess. Levith complied, even though he didn't actually know what was going on. They found Meledran eventually. At this point, Sander Lafayette scratched Levith's palm and his glowing blood leaked out. Levith paid for the release of Meledran's men with stolen money. He and Ada followed Meledran on to the ''Wind Reaver. ''Levith examined the drawings of those that were involved in the events six months prior to memorize their faces, since he didn't have time when he ran from Luminem. It is revealed that Levith has a romantic relationship with Ada's younger sister Aurora Zeill. He was flogged by Ada because he made Aurora pregnant by mistake. This was one of the events that got Levith into a lot of trouble with his family. Ada chastised him for this. As the ''Wind Reaver goes to the Adamantine Monastery, Levith reveals his Auroran nature to Meledran and his relationship to Louis Syphre, since it was pretty obvious he was Auroran anyway. He met his mother, the former princess Marya, speaking with her a little. Levith later infiltrated a party held by Stephanie Beaufort, dressed as a young Nobleman, after stealing invites and lots of clothes. He successfully called people to attack a man who attempted to prevent Sander from attacking Stephanie, after he shot the man's pistol out of his hands, making sure the plan succeeded. Levith then escaped after Sander blew up the mansion, to kill all the nobles inside, who were turning into vampires. He escaped through the catacombs, facing off against a strange creature, which Sander eventually killed. More of the creatures came, though, so the group decided to move away and entered the sewers of the city. When Levith later contacted his girlfriend via Ada's Auroran tablet, he realized that his own country was undergoing political turmoil. His girlfriend was taken hostage by his psychotic uncle. After thinking it through, and with advice from his mother, Levith authorized a surgical strike against the structure, killing his own love and his uncle. Levith's mind, though, immediately knew the problems in his country was running deeper than just his psychotic uncle's coup. Levith continued to aid Meledran, unlike his father, as he continued to think about the events that happened in his own world. He was unable to investigate the matters in his lands when Ada's tablet malfunctioned, rendering him incapable of providing an extra head to think. As such, Levith has decided to ignore the events back home for the time being, until he regains his ability to planeswalk. After Ada's Zeill's death battling a man piloting a powered armor, Levith decided to contact his home again, after a series of misadventures that didn't really end up too well for him, to inform them about the state of what was occurring on Mundus. Levith eventually returned to Luminem. Personality and Appearance Unlike his cold and nearly emotionless father, Levith is much more outgoing and willing to talk with others. He is also less oriented towards purely results and will generally show some care for his teamates. That being said, Levith still values the outcome more than the process or the people involved. Levith is still cold and highly logical, preferring not to base conclusions and decisions on emotion, but on a cost-benefit analysis. He hides his true thought trains behind a relatively uncaring and upbeat facade. Unlike his father, who is highly formal to the verge of borderline prudish, Levith does not care much for decorum or formality. He seems coarse and uncouth, swearing openly and willing to perform obscene acts. He will also openly commit crime if it is required to make his life easier. This is a result of his military training and belief that no man is truly superior to another. Levith does have many friends in the Auroran military, an experience he enjoyed. Levith can be protective of the people around him if he wants, but unlike his father, he generally will not step out of the way to help others, since his sense of self concealment exceeds his compassion, unless the event in which his help is needed will not compromise his masquerade as a mortal. Levith, will, however, compromise his concealment if it means helping a friend in need. He is very dedicated to his Auroran girlfriend and will not romance anyone else, although he might flirt. Levith hates his sister Lyrissa, believing that their father Louis favours her over him. He was also bullied by Lyrissa. In general, he dislikes his uncles and aunts, especially his second uncle, who has plotted his demise quite a number of times, all of which ended with failure. Levith has white hair, like all Aurorans. His hair is short, relatively neat and straight. He has blue eyes that glow in the dark or when he uses his powers. His face is clean shaven and relatively good looking, although in a more masculine manner than his father. Levith is about 6' 2", like his father, and he has a mesomorphic build, although calling him muscular would be a stretch. He has a pair of ethereal, glowing white wings that appear when he uses his powers or has to fly. He actually has three pairs of wings. He looks older than he really is, as most people mistake him for a man from 17- 18 years old. Powers and Abilities Like all Aurorans, Levith possesses a strong healing factor, flight due to his wings, the ability to sense supernatural entities and objects and finally enhanced speed, strength and stamina, giving him practically superhuman condition. His eyes are capable of seeing in near complete darkness, although this is via an enhanced Auroran vision, which means a bright flash can temporarily blind him in this state. Levith is a talented swordsman who has trained since he was five. Unlike his father, who relies on channeling powerful energy attacks through his sword, Levith can actually fight with a normal sword and he relies more on his supernatural speed, skill and strength rather than his magicka, his fighting style smooth and fluid, completely based on instinct and reflex. He can also handle most firearms better than his father, although, having trained mostly with an Auroran assault rifle, Levith is not very used to a ballistic pistol. The seal drawn on Levith's back limits his power heavily, but gives him an aura completely similar to a Breton, which makes it impossible for people to tell he is an Auroran except via careful analysis or wounding him to cause his glowing golden blood to leak out. Levith can bypass the seal temporarily without breaking it to achieve greater power levels, but such is tiring for him to perform. Breaking the seal is possible as well, to grant him full power, but it renders him very vulnerable to getting banished. Like all Aurorans, Levith has control over a form of electromagnetism. Unlike his father, he does not have Photokinesis. Instead, Levith is capable of manipulating electromagnetic fields. This can be used for various purposes, such as creating a repulsion/atttraction field, attracting/repelling objects, molecular bond disruption, induction heating, flight and forming magnetic bottles. Generally, the larger/more complex the electromagnetic field Levith makes, the more taxing it is on him. Levith can therefore use induction heating to form plasma around his fists to increase their damage. He can also fire out bolts of magnetism that can punch through people easily. Levith can also use his magnetic powers on his gun, turning it into a coilgun with extreme stopping power and accuracy, although this will generally empty the weapon and necessitate a reload. He has some control over the weak force, being able to fire hard gamma radiation from his palms, if he is pressured, allowing him to melt flesh off a person and prevent any form of healing. Levith can manipulate life forces, but his seal limits this to be used for healing himself or others only. The seal also stops Levith's magnetic powers from being fully utilized, preventing him from creating anything more than a magnetic explosion seven meters across. This prevents anyone from noticing that Levith's powers are not derived from the Pacts of Darkness and thus keeps him anonymous. The seal on his back, which looks like a large rune, also prevents his wings from opening involuntarily when he uses powers. Levith is immune to illusions and can reject mind reading with ease if he tries. He furthermore can mentally duel another person if it is required, although he does not like to do so. As a Daedra with Free Will, Levith can compartmentalize his thoughts to prevent people from actually reading his thoughts, and he also can create false memories with ease. As a prince of Luminem, all Aurorans must obey his commands. Levith can compel them them to do so by simply using his will on them and forcing them to kneel to him, allowing him to disable any Auroran. Unlike a lesser Auroran, and as the crown prince of the Royal Family, Levith cannot have the same treatment applied to him, not even by the king. This gives him a massive negotiating edge with other Aurorans, of which none are exempt, other than the king. Levith also possessed the ability to planeswalk, and traveled back to Luminem from Mundus under his own power. When he planeswalks, Levith seems to have to assume his true form, and his wings wrap around him, before he disperses into glittering sparkles. As Levith uses more powers, his pairs of wings will open one after another. When all three pairs are open, it means he is using his maximum powers, although due to his seal, he cannot open all three pairs. Levith prefers his middle pair of wings. Equipment and Apparel Levith uses a unique one handed Auroran forged blade. Unlike the angelic designs favoured by the rest of his family, Levith's choice of sword is a black, demonic looking weapon. It is a two edged longsword and well balanced for slashing and stabbing. The weapon is capable of destroying Animi, spirits, ethereal people and mortal flesh with equal efficacy and can be summoned to Levith's hand. Levith carries the sword on a belt on his waist, in a sheath, even though he can store it in an alternate dimension, like his family members. Levith has a collection of guns, although he generally does not carry all. He uses a break action three barrelled pistol that fires high caliber superimposed loads. He is capable of forging the bullets needed by the gun, so long as raw materials and a forge is available. The weapon has extremely high stopping power for a pistol, but the recoil during repeated firing is very difficult to control and can break the hand of a mortal if used by one. The gun is also rather inaccurate in sustained fire, although the range is very long. It's based on an O'Dwyer VLE handgun, except with a far more ornate grip made of daedric filigree. Levith carries a walking stick he stole from a man. He can use it in combat and melee, having a good knowledge of martial arts very similar to singlestick. It also serves as a complement to a more noble disguise, if he puts one on. Levith wears a black leather trench coat over a black shirt underneath, contrary to most Aurorans, in his mortal form. His pants is also black and he wears black leather boots on his legs. He has a necklace with a silver, uninverted pentacle on it. He sometimes puts on a black mask and black leather gloves, although that is rare. Levith can also wear a set of armor, if required. He can bind the armor to Mundus if it is absolutely necessary, but doing so tires him out over time, since he has to bypass the seal placed on him to bind his armor. The whole armor is a shiny black and gold suit of very futuristic platemail, as he revealed to his sister, before he returned to Luminem. He generally will never use his armor, since it exposes his Auroran nature instantly. Levith carries a box of photographs of him growing up wherever he goes. It also contains the sketch Louis Syphre II made of Princess Marya when he had to draw a photograph of her for the Auroran tailors to make her wedding dress. Levith knows the woman in the drawing is his mother. He gave the box to his mother when he met her. Trivia * Levith's pistol is based on the weapons made by Metal Storm Limited. * Levith's trench coat is influenced by the trench coat that Nero wears in Devil may Cry 4. The colours are not the same. Levith's appearance is based on Nero as well. * Levith is the only Auroran who wears black, even in Luminem. Even his combat armor is black. * Levith wears a chain with an upturned pentagram, a symbol of protection and divinity, unlike the inverted pentagram, which is the symbol of darkness and witchcraft. * Levith's powers are similar to those of the Villain/Antihero Magneto. * Levith, having six glowing white wings, is based on a seraph, like his father. * Levith does not know it, but his father Louis actually favors him over his sister. His upbringing was actually to instill a sense of independence in Levith and teach him the authorities were not always right or just. * Levith's identity was easily surmised by most, even though he was a good liar. He simply looked too different from a mortal, with crystalline golden blood, white hair and sparking eyes. * Levith carries a monocle with him everywhere. * Levith got into more trouble with his father for impregnating his girlfriend, as compared to killing his cousin. * Levith has better perception and inferential skills as compared to his father. * An alternate version of Levith Syphre exists in Ancient Legends, New Beginnings. Besides the sword, looks and powers, they have nothing in common. Alternate Art Levith and Lyrissa.jpg|Levith with his sister Lyrissa. Levith is on the left, and he has two wings. Category:Males Category:Daedra Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Half-Breeds Category:Aurorans Category:Spellswords